


Mr Gold Saves Belle From The Wolves

by angelholme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fiction Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This was written as a prompt from the NaNoWriMo 2014 forums.</p>
<p>
  <i>For something slightly lighter, hmm…. I’ve always liked the Beast saving Belle from the Wolves in the Movie. That’d be a cool scene to see with Rumple and Belle. </i>
</p>
<p>I read it, and a truly warped idea bounded into my head. It's set early in Series 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Gold Saves Belle From The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT belongs to.... I want to say Jason Katniss Everdeen, but that's probably not right. It belongs to someone who isn't me, anyway.

**EXT - MAIN STREET**

_The sun is overhead, and Belle is hurrying along the street, clearly looking slightly harried._

_She strides up to Granny’s Diner, then - taking a deep breath, pushes the door open and goes inside._

**INT - GRANNY’S DINER**

_Granny looks over, slightly disapprovingly, as Belle enters, walks over to the counter and puts on an apron._

GRANNY : You’re late.

BELLE : I know - I’m sorry. But my alarm clock didn’t go off then the hot water was broken and…..

RUBY : (walking over from a table, tray in hand) Is that the same dress you were wearing last night?

BELLE : (blushes, stammering) No! Of course not!

RUBY: (triumphant) It is! I knew it! Who’s the lucky guy?

BELLE : (looks at Granny beseechingly) Granny…..

GRANNY : (darkly, business like) Get to work - both of you.

_Ruby looks over at Belle with an expression as if to say “this isn’t over”_

**INT - GRANNY’s DINER**

_It is dark outside. Belle takes her apron off and leans back against the counter, exhausted._

BELLE : That was a long day.

RUBY : Tell me about it.

BELLE : (looks at her watch) I should be going.

RUBY : (slightly leeringly) Hot date? The same guy you spent the night with?

_Bella looks over to Granny for help._

BELLE : Granny…..

GRANNY : Ruby - stop teasing the poor girl (pauses, then gives Belle an interested look) If you want to know the name of her young man, you should ask her straight out.

_Ruby laughs._

GRANNY : So Belle - what’s his name?

RUBY : You can tell us, Belle - we’re your friends.

_Belle looks between the two women, staring to get desperate._

_Suddenly the door opens, and Mr Gold enters. He sees the two women looking at Belle, then smiles._

MR GOLD : Belle - there you are. I was hoping you would be able to assist me with something.

BELLE : (nods) Of course, Mr Gold. I will be right there.

_She looks at Granny and Ruby._

BELLE : Good night - I will see you tomorrow.

_Mr Gold opens the door, and holds it for Belle. She walks through it, then Mr Gold turns back to look at Ruby and Granny._

MR GOLD : (tilts his head) Ladies - a pleasure as always.

_Mr Gold exits._


End file.
